


Greedy for Your Smile

by Call_Me_Your_Monster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Mammon is a Good Boy, Other, Snacks & Snack Food, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Your_Monster/pseuds/Call_Me_Your_Monster
Summary: Mammon! The Great and Powerful Avatar of Greed! The one who takes all and leaves nothing for anyone else! The richest demon in the Devildom! The one who gives nothing to anyone......just might also have become the one demon who can’t stop himself from giving you whatever you want. And to make matters even stranger, he doesn’t even want anything in return! Well, nothing other than to see you happy of course... even if you don’t know it’s him who is doing it.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Greedy for Your Smile

——————————————————————————————————

_**It is said that whenever Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in riches...** _

_——————————————————————————————————_

It was late, not that there was much of a way to really tell time in the Devildom without using a watch, Mammon thought to himself as he looked up into the sky above and let out a small sigh. Every hour kind of looked the same here, except for the occasional difference in the moon phase or the clouds being slightly less thick than normal or there just happening to be a whole lot more souls descending into the pits than usual. It was a far cry from what he remembered from his days in the Celestial Realm, or even in his few trips to the Human world, and he really had never gotten used to it. “Ugh... stupid sky...” Mammon shook his head and pulled his gaze back down from above, shaking himself out of his thoughts just in time to narrowly avoid smacking face first into a passing succubus who gave him an affronted look and brushed her long, red hair over her shoulder before passing him by with a huff, leaving him and his half hearted “...sorry...” in the smoke behind her. Literally.

Mammon sneezed as the small cloud of dark smoke that trailed behind the succubus engulfed him for a moment, it’s original intention to ensnare her prey, though he was far too powerful to be effected by things like that anymore. He waved his free hand impatiently, the cloud dissipating fairly quickly from the small breeze his hand made, then glanced down to make sure that the bag he was holding was still completely intact. He sighed with relief as he found it to be just fine, if a little covered in leftover soot from the succubus’s trail. Nothing that a little brushing off wouldn’t fix though! He grinned down at the bag, shaking it slightly to rid it of the particles before humming approvingly to himself as they floated off and disappeared into small, pink colored puffs. After spending a few moments shaking the bag to rid it of the particles and then turning it over to make sure that most of them were shaken off, he started back on his way.

Mammon managed to make his way back to the House of Lamentation without any other incidents, and made his way up the front walk and to the large, intimidating double doors that would take him inside. He paused though, once he reached them and looked down at his wrist, shaking his sleeve out of the way so that he could see his watch. He squinted at it and made a face, muttering to himself quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck and pondered, “S’not midnight yet... so Beel’s probably still up, which means he’s hopefully in the kitchen... which means if I hurry, I c’n miss him.” He looked up at the doors again and took a deep breath before reaching out and pulling them open as quietly as he could, all things considered. Once they were open just enough for him to slip though, he shut them behind him, wincing at the small click that seemed to echo though the entire entrance way like a gunshot in the silence of the high ceilinged room. Eyes wide, he leaned back against the doors and held his breath, bag clutched in his hands like it was the most precious gem he could have ever come in to possession of, and waited, two fingers crossed as he hoped that he hadn’t been heard. Once a few minutes had passed and no large, orange haired giant of a man had made it’s way out of the kitchen, he let the breath go and hurried up the stairs as quietly as he could.

Mammon was quite familiar with the path to your room by now, having, at this point, traveled it on many occasions such as this, quietly, in the middle of the night, both with and without your knowing, sometimes to hang out and watch movies until you (or he) fell asleep, sometimes to get your help with homework, sometimes just to see you, (but not for any particular reason of course, just cause you were his responsibility and all so of course he needed to make sure that he gave you regular check ins!) and then there were times like these, which he had come to view as one of his favorites, if he was honest with himself. He had come, recently, into the habit of leaving you small gifts in secret, sometimes an item of clothing he thought you would like, sometimes a book you had said you wanted to read, once or twice a piece of jewelry, and several times now, a snack you had said you missed from the human world. Times like this one were extra special for him, as they often came after days of searching far and wide for what he had decided was going to be his next secret gift to you, and this time, as he swung the bag in his hand a little, a proud smile overtaking his face, he was sure that he had entirely outdone himself. It had taken him an entire week to figure out this particular present and how to acquire it, and he prided himself that he had only needed to pawn off a small baggie of Cerberus’s fur and twenty human dollars in exchange for it’s delivery. After all, it wasn’t every day that a demon needed something like this delivered from the human world. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed your door and skidded to a stop before glancing down one more time at the bag. Admittedly, the bag was a little nicer than it needed to be, but if he was going to be spending his precious time and money, his human was going to have the best of the best and nothing less. He nodded sharply and then, as quietly as he could, placed the bag down in front of your door, then knocked on it a few times, waiting until he heard movement from within before scurrying off across the hall and behind a large statue that always hid him perfectly so that he could watch as you opened the door. You emerged, looking somewhat sleepy in your rumpled pajamas and looked around the hallway in mild confusion before your foot hit in to the bag in the way of you moving any further forward. Mammon bit his lip, grinning as he watched you look down at the bag, then out into the hallway where there was nothing but midnight shadows and silence, and then leaned down to pick it up. You shook your head and muttered to yourself in slight confusion as you recognized just what it was, “A... lunch bag?” Tipping your head to the side quizzically, you leaned against the doorway and unzipped the bag, trying to make sure to hold it flat just in case something spilled out of it. Now Mammon was holding his breath, eyes glittering in excitement as he waited for you to realize what it was.

_——————————————————————————————————_

_**Three weeks previously:** _

_...”Hey MC... what’s that stuff they’re having?” Mammon prodded you in the side as he gestured toward the screen where you were watching a movie while lazily draped over eachother on your bed. You raised an eyebrow as your eyes went from the couple on the screen who were happily eating ice cream, and then to the demon who looked genuinely interested, “Oh! Well, that’s ice cream! It’s probably one of the most popular sweet foods in the Human world... I used to have it a lot, actually.” His eyes turned from the screen at that, and lit on you instead, his expression curious, “Yeah? What’s it like? Does it come in different flavors? What’s your favorite?” You laughed and picked up the remote to pause the movie as you explained to the intrigued demon all about ice cream..._

_——————————————————————————————————_

Mammon had made sure to wait three weeks after he had found out ice cream, in the hopes that you would have forgotten your conversation by then, and wouldn’t realize, as you opened up the bag and let out a small gasp of disbelief, that it had been him who had gotten it for you. Eyes locked on your face, he squinted, trying to catch your expression in the dim light of the hallway, though he couldn’t until you looked up, and he let out a tiny gasp of his own before slapping his hand over his mouth to stifle it. You were wearing a bright, happy smile as you held the carton of your favorite flavor of ice cream in one hand, the insulated bag in the other as you looked out into the darkened hallway. Mammon would never admit it, but he liked every expression that you wore on your face, this one though, this one beat all of the others by leaps and bounds, and he took it in greedily, eyes roving over your face as he committed to memory this expression that was his and his alone. He startled then, as you seemed to look right at him, though there was no way that you could possibly see him, and then closed your eyes before murmuring softly. He strained, trying to hear what you said in the quiet of the hall, catching himself another gift that was again, only his, your voice murmuring a soft, gentle, “...thank you so much...” before you turned and retreated back into your room, shutting the door quietly behind you.

He made sure to wait several minutes after you shut the door before he slipped out of his hiding place and then began the short trip back to his own room, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. He had just reached his door when there was a ping from his pocket, his D.D.D. lighting up behind the fabric of his jeans. He raised an eyebrow and pulled it out, swiping it open to reveal a text from you. His heartbeat raised for a moment and he silently cursed, you hadn’t noticed him, had you? There was no way! He had been too well hidden... hadn’t he? He took a deep breath and then quickly opened the message, only to find a picture of the ice cream carton next to two spoons and the message, _”Hey! Remember that ice cream we were talking about that one day? From the movie? I happened to find some, want to come try it?”_ He stared at the message in disbelief for a few moments before shaking his head and letting out a laugh, then quickly typing back, _“You’re offering me snacks for free? That’s my human. Be there in a minute“_ He closed his messages and stared at the device for a few more moments before laughing again and turning on his heel and heading back down the well worn path from his room to yours. Who knows, maybe he would get another idea for the next time he wanted to gift you something, but this much he was sure of, he would get to see that smile again, and if there was anything that the Great and Powerful Avatar of Greed was greedy for, it was your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self indulgent fluff and cuteness that has been hanging around in my head for a little while because I just love me cute, good boy Mammon. Thank you for reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you want to see more dumb fluff like this.


End file.
